


[Podfic] One More Lie

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cover Art Welcome, Drabble, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofOne More Lieby MerfillySummary:Buffy and Faith seek comfort in each other.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] One More Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One More Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145397) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eljjjiqoyfoci1a/One%20More%20Lie.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:55 | .94 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Merfilly for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Femslash." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/14720.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
